


Lucifer watches Supernatural

by KymberNycee



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title





	Lucifer watches Supernatural

"Hey everyone, what are you watching?" Asks Chloe as she walks into the room.

"We are watching this TV show called Supernatural!" Says Lucifer laughing. "It is quite hilarious!" 

"I don't know, I think they made Castiel pretty accurate." Mazikeen says as she pops popcorn into her mouth. "Even his emotional constipation."

"I always thought he was more in tune to nature than humans." Amenadiel says after he takes a drink of his bear.

"Well yes, but the idea that an angels grace posses humans..." Lucifer chuckles "honestly.... Although they got the attitudes for most of the angels correct."

"Too true." Mazikeen says.

"Wait, wait... Your telling me Castiel is a real angel?" Chloe laughs.

"Well why not?" Lucifer says as he looks at her with a smirk. "You have a demon roommate, an angel as a babysitter and not to mention your dating the devil." He grabs her hand and reels her twords him. "A very handsome devil if I do say so myself." 

"Mm, of course you do." She smirks as she kisses him. "How far are you into the series?" She asks as she drops down onto the couch in-between Mazikeen and Lucifer.

"Castiel has started hunting with the Winchester boys." Lucifer says as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, so you haven't seen who plays God yet then?" Chloe chuckles.

"They bring Father into this?" Amenadiel asks sitting up.

Chloe chuckles "Yes, but I don't think you'll like it. They also bring in his sister."

"They bring Amara in?" Mazikeen asks surprised. "I didn't think humans remembered her."

"Wait, God's sister's name is Amara?" Chloe asks in surprise "For that matter, God has a sister?!" 

"Why are you surprised?" Lucifer asks "Your the one who brought her up."

"Well ya, but I didn't think she was real!" Chloe says exasperated "she's just a made up character in this show!"

"She is definitely not made up." Amenadiel says laughing "Although I'm pretty sure she would get a kick out of the fact she's being used in a human TV show." 

"Mm, I can already hear her bragging." Lucifer chuckles.

"Why am I surprised by anything you tell me anymore?" Chloe sighs as she leans back into Lucifer's side.


End file.
